


A Spirit of Supplication

by Kaleidoscopic_phan



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And a teeny bit of angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, but mostly its just dirty dirty hate sex, oops my hand slipped, there are a lot of commas in this one too fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscopic_phan/pseuds/Kaleidoscopic_phan
Summary: "Will you make me say it?" his brother croaked, pushed forward as he was by Thor's shallow hard thrusts."I will hear you say it until your voice breaks and then once more for good measure," Thor replied.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	A Spirit of Supplication

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing some gratuitous Thorki, so here you go. You can have double serving of incest-porn and my continuing damnation. 
> 
> Beginning quote as always by the brilliant Pablo Neruda.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

> I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
>  or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
>  I love you as certain dark things are to be loved 

It was not altogether new to find Loki in his quarters at the day's end, though these were not the gilded quarters he had known all his life, nor the comfortingly human quarters Jane had kept. The thought sent twin spears of agony through his heart, icy and sharp, quick to cut. But so saying, it was not so strange to find his brother in his quarters as many times in their youth Thor and Loki had spent nights wrestling amicably or else Loki had come to him with some scheme or dalliance to prove stupid the elders of Asgard. And, as was the nature of gods, they sometimes too engaged in their own dalliances of the flesh, spending pleasant hours tangled in the joining of their bodies and the music that could be drawn from each other's lips. Thor was no great musician but at that, he was undeniably a master, greater than even the choirmaster of the royal seat.

So while it was not strange to find his brother in his bed, stripped down to his plain black shirt, worse for the wear of battle and the limited supply of their cargo ship, it was strange to see him now. Thor still had not fully recovered from believing his brother dead, and so to look upon his face was each time a surprise, a jolt of lightning entirely unlike that which he commanded to his very being every time. Loki for his part seemed entirely unbothered by the matter, cleaning his nails with the tip of his blade with the air of boredom his brother so easily carried about. 

A great itch had started up underneath his eyepatch and he turned to scratch it, and to stop his relentless scanning of his brother. Loki was clever and would surely mock him for his roving eyes and yet it was like Thor needed constantly to assure himself that his brother was truly there, and not some figment of imagination Thor had conjured. He certainly looked like something Thor would conjure, lacking entirely the look of death he once had and blessedly quiet in his repose. Ah, but the quiet didn't last.

"What are you doing?" A jab, but softened by the tone of Loki's voice into something gentler, though Thor knew his brother capable of no great gentleness. "Ah the eye, you look more like our dear father than ever" And despite these words, Loki rose from the bed and walked toward him. Thor, entirely incapable of stopping him, even with his feeling that this would go nowhere good when Loki had that look shining in his eyes. 

But perhaps he was wrong about the gentleness, for Loki did nothing but place his hand upon Thor's face, below the eye patch that covered what was now a blackened crater, and whisper a few words. They settled on Thor like birds, weightless and soft but for a few pinpricks of sharp pain. When he blinked the itching was gone. 

"Loki," he said, whispered really, into the scant air between their bodies. Loki's hand fell, and then Thor drew breath. 

"Oh, so he does speak, the lumbering brute. I was beginning to worry that sister had knocked more than just your eye out of you, and you were just spectacularly good at hiding it," Loki smirked. 

Suddenly, Thor felt a blinding flood of rage, that his brother could be so flippant, so normal after all that had occurred. He knew Loki's nature was to mock things to deflect from his true feelings on the matter and yet in that instance Thor was enraged to the degree he hadn't felt since he was a child and Loki had proved Thor a fool in front of the great warriors of Asgard. 

Loki had turned away towards the bed, oblivious of Thor's temper, so Thor grabbed his fast and turned him about to face him. For one moment Loki's eyes held a look of surprise before a look of amusement took its place.

"Too soon?" and for all the world Loki appeared unaffected by both his circumstance and Thor's crushing grip on his arm. 

"You have no care brother. To walk about as though nothing has happened, as though we haven't lost Father and Mother and Asgard all in the fell swoop of our sister! And yet you mock it! We lost our home brother!" Thor bellowed, and he felt the telltale prickle of lightning dance along his fingertips, dry and crackling and razor-sharp. 

"Your home, brother mine. I was ripped from my home, if you'll recall, much the same way our father ripped everything else he wanted from their places and covered those too in gold and blood" 

Thor could see the truth in his words, a rarity for his brother of lies, and yet the idea that even in this Loki would reject him; would cast him off again as brother and cast their home off as well, that this ship to earth was for Loki perhaps only the most convenient means to advance one of his schemes, or more easily ready to torment Thor, that idea drove Thor to new depths of rage. 

His body again flowed with power and he shoved his brother with all the force of a thundering storm, his lightning following soon after. Perhaps not prepared for such a blow, or expecting it and allowing it, Loki fell to the bed on his back. He looked for just a moment the picture of perfect supplication and Thor saw in him a vessel for the raging anger that flowed in him. That Loki may pay for his sins of the soul with the flesh and Thor could wipe himself clean of his worries, that he may have Loki just for the moment, solid and inescapably beneath him, and Loki could not weasel his way away from Thor once more. 

Thor followed him to the bed, stopping the escape his brother seemed to be making with his body. Loki, not so easy to be captured nor quelled wrestled against Thor's hold, kicking and thrashing about to no avail. Thor knew that given enough time Loki would find some way, be it by dagger or dagger-edged words, to free himself from Thor's hold, but Thor did not intend to allow him that time. 

Wrestling his brother's wrists above his head and pinning his legs beneath Thor's knees, Thor leaned down and capture his mouth as well. It was by no means a tame kiss, not with Loki focused on making his mouth sharp as possible, his teeth barbed and violent against Thor's lips. Thor was not focusing either on technique or pleasure, instead, all his energy went to conquering, to pouring out his rage into something physical and violent. 

Finally, when his breath was gone and Loki had gone, not pliant, but less aggressive than he'd been with his teeth, Thor pulled away. There was blood on his teeth and lips, and he licked it away. 

His brother gave a harsh laugh at the sight, one part angry defeat and one obvious joy. 

"We're to do it this way then? I suppose it has been a while" and then he moved his hands and their clothes were removed. Loki moved the way he had many times before in their coupling, a squirming of the hips that indicated he intended to change himself too. 

"No," Thor said, a vicious edge of violence in his voice, "I'll take you as you are." He knew Loki oft changed himself to make their coupling easier. For a time Thor had learned himself at parting his brother's wet folds and drawing forth his sweetest juices for hours and hours, but the tempest of his storming emotions did not want for those sweet comforts, instead, he wanted to hard lines of his brother, a constant assurance of his reality, with no tricks or shades to beguile him. 

Once more Loki looked surprised before hiding it again beneath a new mask, his coy look did nothing though against the damming evidence of his interest still pressed against Thor's stomach. 

"Your will is my command" Loki uttered before Thor was upon his mouth once more. This time, Thor did not allow the kiss to be so aggressive, controlling the pace so thoroughly that by the end Loki was leaning up against Thor's grip to get more purchase for the kiss. Then, when Loki's mouth had softened and he was drawing quick breaths, Thor moved one hand down to find his brother's entrance already slicked and open. 

Another of his brother's tricks, to ease his own way in even this, but Thor was not upset by this trick at least. Instead, he resolved to have his brother begging. Messy and used upon the sheets begging for release or forgiveness either, the image caused thor himself to twitch, and so he plunged two fingers into Loki's waiting hole, quick and demanding. 

Loki, satisfyingly, gasped, letting out a sound near to a moan before cutting it off in his throat. Pleased with his reaction, Thor began to fuck his fingers in hard, finding on the third or fourth thrust the angle that caused his brother to kick up and sputter another moan. 

"Since you proved so eager for this, I will have you begging me for it, crying against me as I take you, while you are powerless against it, unable to even take your own pleasure lest I give it to you" and he punctuated his words with a clever twist of fingers each time. Loki hissed at him, but the effect was ruined somewhat by his pushing back onto the fingers breaching him, of which there were now three, and his ragged breathing. 

"Good to see kinghood has already made you delusional" he panted, again between breaths fucked out of him by the powerful rutting of Thor's fingers. 

Thor ignored his brother's comment and instead flipped them so that Loki was on his stomach and pressed into the bed and Thor was above him. Loki gave off a brief protest at the treatment but settled back into the position, his head turned against the mattress so that he could pant against the sheets. 

Thor was briefly arrested by the sight of his tanned and scarred skin contrasted against Loki's lithe and pale color. He looked like spun snow, or the perfect porcelain pots he'd seen once while with Jane. Really, he looked like Hela, and the reminder of what brought them here again pushed Thor into action. 

He withdrew his fingers and used the oil upon them to slick himself before plunging fully into Loki's waiting hole. The tight fit of him within Loki's body caused them both to utter a deep groan, and before Loki had fully recovered from the breach Thor set a brutal pace being sure to scrape along the nerves that set Loki alight each time. 

Yet each time he felt his brother tighten around him, or felt the hitching in his breathing that despite all the time between them Thor still well knew, Thor would ease off, would pull himself so just the tip rested within, or else would start with shallow ruts unsatisfying to the both of them. 

By the fourth time of this, both Thor and Loki were at their breaking points. It was only his anger and the binding of his earlier words that had kept Thor true and prevented him from ending this game and spilling deep within his brother, bringing him over the edge as well. 

"Will you make me say it?" his brother croaked, pushed forward as he was by Thor's shallow hard thrusts. 

"I will hear you say it until your voice breaks and then once more for good measure" Thor responded. He touched his finger to the place of their joining and watched as he sunk within the tight cavern of Loki's body. At his brother's silence, he brought his hand instead to Loki's member, reddened and dripping between his legs. He stroked it once, felt the glistening slick smooth the way, before stopping just at the base. Here he felt he held the whole of Loki in his hand, a feeling so joyous he thrust twice hard into him just to feel Loki's body shift, and have hold of his cock as it did so. 

"Thor!" his brother cried out. And at that Thor moved his hands to Loki's balls hanging heavy and tight and rolled those in his hands. He took up a punishing pace, feeling the sweat from his exertion sliding down his face and landing upon the smooth expanse of his brother's back, and never did he loose his hold upon his brother's balls, rolling them still while he fucked him. 

This time when Thor threatened to pull back Loki cried "Please" with a sound like it was drawn from him painfully and barbed him as it left. But Thor was not satisfied and even then was honor-bound by his word to continue, and so instead he held tight to the base of his brother's cock and continued his fucking hitting unerringly the bundle of nerves within him. 

Loki, beyond the point of conversation now, writhed against him, glistening with sweat and trying in the uncoordinated way of the sex drunk to receive some stimulation to the place he needed it most. Thor did not release his grip and so instead Loki rocked himself back to meet every thrust, and at every thrust let out a frustrated keen. 

Thor by then had released his brother's hands, and Loki's arms stayed bound in holding up his weight, so when thor pushed against Loki's neck and held him to the bed by the head, his arms gave way like a wood fort under siege, and he folded quite prettily upon the mattress. 

Here Loki cried out "please!" once more, this time high and reedy and plaintive. And this time Thor moved his hand from its tight grip and started stroking his brother in time with his thrusts. This brought forth a litany of begging from Loki's mouth, each exhale a needy beg, of what he was incapable of telling, but Thor, having fulfilled his word quickened both his hand and his hips and at once had them both at the brink.

And then with one more powerful thrust he pushed Loki over the edge, who came with a screaming cry, his muscles tightening delightfully even while he pushed himself back into the sensation. With the renewed tightness of his channel, Thor soon followed, burying himself fully and pumping his brother full of his seed. 

When it was done, and the lightning he felt dancing on his fingertips abated, Thor collapsed fully on his brother. 

Loki, having regained the power of speech but not yet his cutting wit, complained "Get off me you oaf, you've brutalized me quite thoroughly but I think suffocating me would rather defeat the point," 

Thor was not yet at the point of cognizance as his brother, as he was still twitching where he was sheathed and every motion sent new shivers of pleasure through him, and so he simply grunted a negative against Loki's shoulder and rolled them over, he still seated deep inside. 

"And have you any plans for disengaging. I'm rather fond of being a separate being you know" but again Thor grunted a negative and Loki sighed. 

"of course we wouldn't want to waste your seed now, as it's the wealth of your kingdom and all. Let not the little swimmers escape from their duty to create an heir"

The thought of Loki bearing his heir, all swollen up with his child, round and ripe for the taking, was to him so appealing that again he felt himself pulse inside of Loki, as though his body was trying to make it true by force alone. Thor gripped Loki tighter against him, fully expecting a complaint, and yet Loki only sighed and relaxed further into Thor's chest. 

"At least pull up the covers, you brute"


End file.
